<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>problem by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163730">problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, and kyou loves yahaba soooo much, hanamaki is trans but thats a very minor detail tbat doesnt matter, kyoutani is so cute pls, no beta we die like men B), yahaba looves kyou sooo much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani Kentarou was an endless problem for Yahaba Shigeru. Yahaba considered himself quite the smart person. He had good grades, and common sense. He sure as hell wasn’t stupid. He could solve almost all problems. Kyoutani Kentarou was the problem Yahaba, for the life of him, could not solve. </p><p>:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei (background), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (background), Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira (Background), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hai hello this is an old work but i felt like postig it here ◟ʕ´∀`ʔ◞<br/>sorry for the bad writing this is kinda shit loll<br/>rated teen bc lots of swaering</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoutani Kentarou was an endless problem for Yahaba Shigeru. Yahaba considered himself quite the smart person. He had good grades, and common sense. He sure as hell wasn’t stupid. He could solve almost all problems. Kyoutani Kentarou was the problem Yahaba, for the life of him, could not solve.<br/>
Yahaba had known of Kyoutani for most of his highschool career. He knew that he was “mad-dog chan.” He heard that Kyoutani was in multiple gangs, that he had killed someone once. He heard that Kyoutani was suspended for almost two weeks once. Yahaba didn’t know if any of this was true, and he sure as hell didn’t know if he should believe it.<br/>
When Yahaba met Kyoutani for the first time, he decided that he hated him. He hated his stupid hair, he hated his stupid eyeliner, he hated the way he walked, the way he talked, he hated how arrogant he was. He hated his stupid pretty face, and his stupid pretty body, and he especially hated that he was good at volleyball. And Kyoutani decided he hated him back. Kyoutani hated his stupid hair, his ‘i’m better than you’ smirk. He hated his stupid facade, he hated the way his stupid haircut framed his face. And he especially hated that Yahaba acted so perfect all the time, acted so happy, and amazing, when Kyoutani could tell how unbelievably angry he was.<br/>
Yahaba was angry. He was angry at himself, his parents. He was angry at Kyoutani, he was angry at everyone. And everything. But he had to be perfect, didn’t he? He just had to be, because if he wasn’t, what would his parents say? What would they think? He had to get perfect grades, had to do well in volleyball, had to have a beautiful wife, have perfect children, and get a nine to five job.<br/>
Kyoutani knew Yahaba was overworking himself. In practice, in school. Especially in volleyball. He had dark circles burdening his eyes whenever Kyoutani saw him. He stayed after everyone else to practice extra, even though he said himself that he was never going to play after highschool. And Kyoutani wasn’t worried about him. Because Kyoutani did not care about him. He did not. (He did.) But he didn’t want him to hurt himself, because then he would be out of practice. And that wouldn’t benefit anyone. At all.<br/>
“Hey! Yahaba! Get off the court dumbass, it’s late, and we have school tomorrow.” Kyoutani hissed at him, trying to make it sound rude. It didn’t really work.<br/>
“Shut up Kyoutani. You don’t know me. I’m fine.” Yahaba hissed back.<br/>
“I didn’t say I ‘knew’ you, idiot. I’m just saying you should get your ass home, because if you don’t, you’re gonna get injured and no one needs that right now. With Oikawa getting hurt as well.”<br/>
“No shithead. I can do whatever I want. Get out.” Yahaba kept practicing, setting balls to no one.<br/>
“Fine! But when you get your ass in the hospital, or sprain some shit, I’m going to say I told you so.” Kyoutani almost screamed, in defeat, and started walking out. When he was grabbing his bag, he heard the cart of balls Yahaba was using being put away, and swiveled his head around, in shock.<br/>
“Stop looking at me like that, dumbass! You were right. I guess. I’ll go back home now.” Yahaba grunted, glaring at Kyoutani.<br/>
Kyoutani walked out the door, and muttered an ‘I told you so’ under his breath. He would deny it if you asked him, but he was smiling.</p><p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>Some kind of switch went off after that day. Yahaba didn’t have the intense urge to kick Kyoutani whenever he saw him. He could work with Kyoutani without getting in an intense argument, where one of them ended up being pushed into a wall by the other. (Hanamaki and Matsukawa still tease Kyoutani about the time when Yahaba pushed him into the wall.) And since they didn’t fight as much, Hanamaki and Mattsun thought they had to comment on the intense sexual tension between them.<br/>
“Ohhh, Yahaba I saw you look at Kyoutani when he was playing..”<br/>
“Mattsun! Save me, I can't take the tension between our dear mad dog and Yahaba!”<br/>
Kyoutani and Yahaba wanted to punch them. A lot. Like a lot a lot. All the time. But they just pretended that they didn’t care. Because they didn’t. Definitely did not. (They did.)<br/>
There was one day, though, where Kyoutani was especially angry at Yahaba. I don’t know why. Blame it on teenage hormones. And maybe the fact that Yahaba just got a girlfriend, and he would not. Stop. Talking. About. It. They were alone in the changing room. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had just left, bickering about who knows what. They could hear his loud whine of ‘iwa-channnnn!’ from down the hallway. Yahaba wasn’t even beginning to change. He just kind of stood there, staring at something on his phone, not talking. Kyoutani pulled off his shirt, and sat down.<br/>
Why the hell did he care that Yahaba had a girlfriend? It was a good thing. The more time he spent with this new girlfriend, the less time he would spend with Kyoutani. But Kyoutani hated the girl. She had pretty blonde hair, she was tall, and skinny, had pretty blue eyes. Fair skin, and she lived near Yahaba. Yahaba was particularly ecstatic about that, because according to him, that meant that they would be able to spend so much time together.<br/>
Kyoutani pulled his shirt over his head, and grabbed his bag. He stood up, shoved past Yahaba, (who was blocking the door because he’s a dumb idiot.) and tried to open the door. Yahaba looked up from his phone, glaring at Kyoutani.<br/>
“What was that for, shithead?” Yahaba asked, his eyes boring holes into Kyoutani’s back.<br/>
“You were in front of the door, dickface.” Kyoutani spit back.<br/>
“Well, you could have just asked me to move. It’s not that hard.”<br/>
“I didn’t feel like it. Now can I leave please, or are you going to shove me into a wall again. Dickhead.”<br/>
Kyoutani didn’t actually expect Yahaba to push him into the door with intense force, but he did anyway. Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani by the shoulders, and slammed him into the door.<br/>
“What the fuck was that for?” Kyoutani shouted in his face, spit flying all over Yahaba’s face in turn.<br/>
“You asked for it shithead!” Yahaba spit back, his face turning an angry shade of red.<br/>
“Fuck you!”<br/>
“What is your fucking problem! I thought you were becoming a good person, you know! I thought we could maybe actually be friends. But now you're being a dick! For no reason!” Yahaba screamed.<br/>
“Friends? You thought we could be friends? You and me? That would never fucking work. You hate me too much. I hate you too much. Plus you're a huge dick. So.”<br/>
“Well fuck you Kyoutani. Fuck you and your obsession with the word dick.”<br/>
“Shithead!”<br/>
“Motherfucker!”<br/>
Kyoutani pushed Yahaba so he was sitting on his ass on the floor, and grabbed the collar of his shirt.<br/>
“I hope you and your probably non-existent girlfriend have a good rest of your day, Yahaba.”<br/>
Kyoutani gave him one more shove to the ground, and turned around, slamming the door behind him. Yahaba was flushed, from his face down to his stomach. Not just because Kyoutani shoved him on the ground. Well, kind of because of that. But not for the reason you would think.<br/>
“Holy shit.” he muttered. “I think i’m attracted to Kyoutani.” Yahaba promptly grabbed his bag and phone without changing and ran home. He then threw up in his bathroom. And cried.</p><p>x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>to watari : watari helpp me i think i liek kyputni</p><p>from watari : oh thank god you finnaly figured it out, ive been waiting for you to tell me this for years.</p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yahaba didn’t come into school, or practice that week, everyone on the team started to worry. Kyoutani included. But he sure as hell did a good job of not showing it. He texted the team that he was ill, with the flu. He wrote a note to Kyoutani to “not worry about it” and that “we can be friends, it doesn’t really matter what you say. because I say we can be friends.” The note made Kyoutani blush. A lot. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba’s girlfriend came to practice, once. Watari walked over to her, and they started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey Watari. Do you know where Yahaba is? He hasn’t contacted me in the past week and I'm starting to worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Watari glanced up and down, and then answered in a voice that exuded finality, “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well you’re his best friend. You should know something.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, I don’t. Now I have practice. You can stay and watch, but I don't encourage you to.” and Watari walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What did she want?” Oikawa and Kindaichi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“She has no idea where Yahaba is either.” Watari answered with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The group all exchanged glances of worry, and then looked at Kyoutani. He was sitting on the sidelines, on his phone, chugging water. They all looked at each other again, this time giving each other a sly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Watari, and Kindaichi had come up with a plan. Iwaizumi and Kunimi were asked to help, but Kunimi said ‘he couldn’t care less, so no.’ and Iwaizumi said ‘I’m not getting involved in a plan that includes you, Makki, and Matsukawa, Shittykawa.’ </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The plan was to gather Yahaba’s homework from the past week, and corral Kyoutani into dropping it off. It was a pretty shitty plan, in hindsight. But since they all decided that they were geniuses, and that the plan was going to work, they went along with it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They walked around to Yahaba’s classes, saying that he was sick and that since they were such great friends, they would bring him his work. They collected it all, and cornered Kyoutani at practice that day. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Maddog-chan! What a lovely day it is.” Oikawa exclaimed, slinging his arm over Kyoutani’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s cloudy. And it’s probably going to rain. But yeah, what a lovely day, Oikawa.” Kyoutani replied, voice thick with sarcasm. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Anyways,” Hanamaki started, “We were just wondering if you could drop off Yahaba’s homework for him today? I would, but I have an appointment to pick up a testosterone patch today.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And I would too, except I’m going with my dear Makki to his appointment, because after we’re going to go to his house.” Matsukawa said, wiggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Eww, Mattsun. I have to go to Iwa-chan’s after school today~ so I’m out.” Oikawa replied. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And I can’t either, because I’m going to Kunimi’s.” Kindaichi added. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well what about Watari. Or Iwaizumi. Or Kunimi.” Kyoutani said, trying to get out of whatever they were planning. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have a family thing, and Iwaizumi is with Oikawa and Kunimi is with Kindaichi, plus he doesn’t care, so he just wouldn’t go.” Watari said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t even know where he lives.” Kyoutani added.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll text you his address!” Watari exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You have to go Kyouken-chan. Please?” Oikawa complained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh my god, fine. But I’m dropping it off in his mail and nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course! We weren't expecting anything different.” Oikawa said with his stupid wink. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kyoutani sighed, snatched the work out of Kindaichi’s hands, and stuffed it in his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from watari : hey yahaba im sennding kyutani over to giv u some work lol &lt;sent 5:07 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to watari : wait what &lt;sent 5:10 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to watari : watari what do u mean &lt;sent 5:10 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from watari : dotn woory about it ;) &lt;sent 5:11 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to watari : imm goign to fuckimg kill you &lt;sent 5:13 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to watari : ur so fuckimg dead watari u absloute shit &lt;sent 5:13 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from unknown-number : this is kyoutani im at ur house come outside &lt;sent 5:20 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to kyoutani : comnimg &lt;sent 5:21 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba walked to the door wrapped in a blanket, biting his nails. He opened the door and saw Kyoutani standing against his door with a bag in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Your grammar is horrid. Just saying.” Kyoutanis said with a smirk, that stupid petty smirk that Yahaba probably liked too damn much.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You shit. Come inside, it’s gonna rain.” Yahaba said with a stupid petty grin to match Kyoutani’s, and Kyoutani’s heart started to beat a little bit faster. He stepped into Yahaba’s house, and took in his surroundings. Yahaba had a nice house, with family pictures all over the wall. There was his mom, dad, him, and a little girl. He could smell something cooking in the other room, some sort of sweet something. Yahaba led him upstairs, into his bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, listen Yahaba?” Kyoutani started. “I’m sorry. Uh. For y’know, the other day. Uh. I was kind of a dick. I guess.” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba smiled sweetly at him. “Thanks. I’m sorry too. By the way.” Both boys started to blush, and stutter, but then Yahaba exclaimed “My bedroom! Is this way. yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They sat down on Yahaba’s bed and worked on homework for an hour, and no fights, arguments, or stupid things happened. Honestly, it was kind of nice. For the both of them. The silence was broken when Yahaba’s mum called them down for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yahaba, why didn’t you tell me you had a friend coming over? You're lucky I made extra food.” She said, with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh, no I couldn’t take your food, I’m okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I insist!” Yahaba’s mum exclaimed. Kyoutani smiled at her, like genuinely smiled, and Yahaba’s heart almost leapt out of his chest, because he had never seen Kyoutani like this. Stuttering, and smiling, and being kind. It was really, really cute. Honestly, Yahaba didn’t know if his tiny heart could take it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba, his mum, Kyoutani, and Yahaba’s sister sat down at Yahaba’s table, and started eating. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, what's your name dear?” Yahaba’s mum asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>“Kyoutani Kentarou, ma’am.” Kyoutani replied. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t be so formal! And definitely don’t call me ma’am. My name is Himari. Himari Yahaba. You can call me okaa-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Okay. Uh. Okaa-san.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So, we must get out the baby pictures of Yahaba now, don’t we.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“MOM ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Yahaba shrieked, making Kyoutani burst into genuine laughter. Yahaba stared at him, blushing because why was kyoutani’s laugh so cute and oh my god he's so cute. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I would love to see baby photos of Yahaba, okaa-san.” Kyoutani said with a smile in Yahaba’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You TRAITOR!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba was back in school the next week, and immediately his girlfriend was all over him. Yahaba looked way more uncomfortable now though, and would subtly push her off whenever she tried to kiss or hug him. He did end up breaking up with her the day he came back. But the team was very happy to have him back, and Watari, Kindaichi, Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa knew their plan had somewhat worked. Because Yahaba would walk home with Kyoutani almost every day now. They would go to Yahaba’s house, and do homework. Kyoutani stayed over for dinner almost every other day now as well. Kyoutani started to laugh, and smile, and act like himself around Yahaba, and it was refreshing for him to not have to pretend to be some sort of gang member type person all the damn time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from kyou : yo yahaba ur mom sent me some baby pictures and they r so funny lol </span>
</p><p>
  <span>&lt;sent 6:o0 am </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to kyou : WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DID WHAT I'M GOING TO KILL ER &lt;sent 6:01 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to kyou : HOW DID SHE EVEN GET UR NUMBER WHAT &lt;sent 6:01 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from kyou : she looked in ur phone and copied it down lololol &lt;sent 6:03 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to kyou : WHAT &lt;sent 6:05 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>x-x-x-x-x-x</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The first time Yahaba went to Kyoutani’s house was when he knew that he really had fallen for this idiot. He had a little sister, named Koharu, and the way he would talk to her, and care for her made yahaba feel very weak and made his heart beat very fast. He also had a dog, named Apollo, whom he loved very much. His parents were super touchy, and kind, and Yahaba really felt at home with his family.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba also learned that Kyoutani was a very touchy person. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One night, Yahaba was staying at Kyoutani’s house for the night, and they had always slept in the same bed when they had sleepovers, so it wasn’t odd when Kyoutani requested it. They were sitting up in Kyoutani’s bed, watching some shitty American romcom. Yahaba’s head was resting on Kyoutani’s chest, and Kyoutani’s hands were slowly carding through his hair, untangling little knots whilst doing it. Yahaba started to feel his eyes close while Kyoutani kept running his strong hands through Yahaba’s thick hair. He heard Kyoutani whisper, in his half dreamy state, to ‘go to sleep yahaba, I’ll wake you up when my mom calls us down for dinner.’ he rested on Kyoutani’s chest, curling into him and wrapping his legs near Kyoutani’s torso. Kyoutani ended up falling asleep too, and that’s how Kyoutani’s mom found them. Many pictures were taken, and many times Kyoutani yelled at his mum.  He stopped, however when Yahaba put his hand on his shoulder and said ‘I think they’re cute. can you send them to me okaa-san?’ and Kyoutani blushed. Furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was another instance, in which it was snowing outside, and Yahaba’s sister insisted that Kyoutani and Yahaba had to go outside and play with her in the snow. Yahaba and Kyoutani sat peacefully on a bench together, Yahaba tracing circles on his own thigh. It was peaceful, until Kyoutani grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at the back of Yahaba’s head. Then Yahaba’s sister joined in, and the Yahaba, and it turned into a full on snow fight. Yahaba’s sister got bored and went inside after some time, but Yahaba and Kyoutani were fully engrossed in tossing snow at each other. Kyoutani ended up picking Yahaba up and dropping him into the snow, after which Yahaba pulled him right into the snow next to him. Yahaba reached for Kyoutanis hand, and Kyoutani grabbed it, and they just laid there, laughing until Yahaba’s mum called them inside for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They didn’t even mean to confess to each other. They were just sitting on Kyoutani’s bed, after they had done some homework. They were watching some random drama on television. Yahaba was laying his head in Kyoutani’s lap, and Kyoutani was tracing circles on his back. Yahaba received a text from his mom saying he had to come home, and he said bye to Kyoutani and his family. He left, and waited outside for a second texting Kyoutani something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to ken &lt;3 : ill see you tmrw ! love you &lt;3 &lt;sent 5:03 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from ken &lt;3 : i love you too &lt;sent 5:03 pm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Then it kind of hit what had just happened. Yahaba stared at his phone, then Kyoutani’s house, then at his phone and back, when he heard someone bounding down the stairs. Kyoutani slammed open the door, promptly walked over to Yahaba, grabbed both his cheeks with his hands, and kissed him square on the lips. It was a bad kiss. But still, Yahaba felt like there were fireworks exploding. Yahaba brought his hands to Kyoutani’s hips and pulled him closer, pulling back, and kissing him again, a little bit better this time. This time Kyoutani pulled back, and Yahaba made a little whine noise when he pulled back. Kyoutani stared at Yahaba and said</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I love you. Like, a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah. I love you too. Like, a lot.” Yahaba responded with a smile, and Kyoutani leaned in and kissed him once again. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>When they walked into practice next week holding hands, Watari started cheering, Makki, Mattsun and Kindaichi started dancing, Iwaizumi and Kunimi nodded in their direction with a smile, and Oikawa started clapping very loudly and vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yahaba Shigeru finally solved the problem that he had with Kyoutani Kentarou. And it felt amazing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my twitter @iamacatboy to talk about haikyuu and kyouhaba ψ(｀∇´)ψ</p><p>kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>